Change Of Gender
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Na een nachtje eerste keer te hebben gedaan, verrandert Ichigo de volgende dag in een meisje . Maar hij is niet de enige, die van geslacht verrandert


**Story Titel ! : Change Of Gender**

**Koppels : Isshin(F)xMasaki(M) , Ichigo(F)xOrihime(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : Na een nachtje eerste keer te hebben gedaan , verrandert Ichigo de volgende dag in een meisje . Maar hij is niet de enige , die van geslacht verrandert ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderbender , Incest (beetje) , Yuri & Pregnant **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik ben Ichigo Kurosaki ik woon in Karakura, ik ben 15 jaar heb bruin ogen en oranje haar . Ik woon samen met mijn ouders in een rustige huis, en heb een vriendin Orihime Inoue . We zijn al 3 maanden samen, en vanavond is de moment . Dat wij er op hebben gewacht . _

_Het was moeilijk sinds ik niet goed heb opgelet in de klas, maar het ging goed en voelde geweldig aan . Maar de volgende dag toen ik wakker was, had ik niet verwacht naast een jongen wakker te worden ! _

" Aaaaaaah ! " Riep Ichigo als hij van zijn bed viel, de jongen naast hem schrok wakker ." Ichigo-Kun wat is er ? " Vroeg de jongen ." Wie zijt jij ! En wat doe je in mijn kamer ! " De jongen keek eerst verward naar Ichigo, toen hij zelf merkte wat er aan de hand was ." Ichigo-Kun zijt jij dat ? ! " Riep hij verbaasd ." Wie anders ! " De jongen sprong uit bed en gaf hem een knuffel ." Je zijt zo schattig ! " Ichigo keek verbaasd eerst, toen hij plots iets voelde . Hij keek naar zijn borstkast, die tegen de jongen is aan gedrukt ." Wat maar hoe ... Wie ... Hoe kom ik aan borsten ! " Riep Ichigo bang Ichigo keek terug naar de jongen, die het zelfde gezichts uitdrukking heeft als hem . " Hoe kom ik in een mannen lichaam cool ! Zelfs mijn stem is dieper ! "

" Orihime ? "Zeide Ichigo voor zeker te zijn dat hij niet droomt ." Ja ?" Zeide de jongen die Orihime is plots vloog de deur open, het was een vrouw met kort bruin haar . Ze droeg een blauw T-shirt die haar veel tegroot is, en een trainings broek die ze stevig vast houd . Een man stond achter haar als hij zijn hand door zijn wilde blond haar schudde, hij droeg veel te strakke nachtkleedje ." Wat is dit nu ?" Zeide hij in een diepe stem de vrouw merkte Ichigo en Orihime . En stond met een open mond ." Wie the hell zijn jullie ? ! " Riep ze kwaad ." Wie zijt jij die in andermans huis zit ! " Riep Ichigo terug ." Ichigo ?" De man keek verbaasd . "Je bent een meisje ." Ichigo keek ook verbaasd, als hij beter keek zag hij dat de man bekender uit zag ." Mam ? " En dan keek hij naar de vrouw ." Pap ?"

" Wat nou jaloers dat ik beter uit zie dan jij ? " Zeide Isshin met een grijns, Ichigo en Orihime sweatdropped ." In je dromen ." Zeide Ichigo .

Even later

De 4 tall zaten onder met thee in hun handen ." Okay als ik zeker ben wat er gebeurt is, zijn we gewoon van sex verrandert meer niet ." Zeide Masaki kalm Ichigo dronk haar thee, maar toen zij merkte dat Orihime zijn ogen niet kon afhouden van Isshin 's borsten . Keek ze jaloers weg, _verdomme vader met zijn D-Cup borsten _. " Wel dit word probleem achtig als ik jou in een ander school moet inschrijven, met al die papieren oh en al dat schrijf werk ! " Jammerde Isshin Masaki lachte ." Relax ik doe de werk wel ."

" Echt ! " Zeide Isshin Masaki knikte ja ." Maar op één voorwaarde ." Masaki fluisterde wat in haar oor, Isshin bloosde fell en keek weg ." Laten we het snel doen, dan zijn we er al van af ." Masaki knikte ja en nam Isshin mee naar boven . " Jullie mogen mee doen als jullie willen ! " Riep Masaki ." Nee dank je wat jullie ook van plan zijn ! " Riep Ichigo met een vies gezicht, Masaki haalde zijn schouders op en liep verder met Isshin de kamer in . Ichigo keek dan kwaad naar Orihime ." Zeg zijn mijn vader 's borsten echt zo beter dan de mijne ? " Vroeg ze Orihime bloosde en keek weg ." Sorry ik kan het niet helpen ." Ichigo keek kwaad weg ." Sorry ." Zeide Orihime weer . " Is al goed ik vergeef je ." Zeide Ichigo en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder ." Zeg denk je dat we voor altijd zo blijven ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Weet niet ik hoop eigelijk dat we zo blijven ." Ichigo keek verbaasd naar Orihime, als ze merkt dat hij met beetje lust in zijn ogen naar haar borsten keek ." Huh Orihime ?" Orihime ging dichter bij Ichigo 's borsten, en nam ze in zijn handen en kneep er in ." Ze zijn zacht en zijn natuurlijk B-Cups ." Zeide Orihime Ichigo bloosde en keek weg in schaamte ." Stop het Orihime ." Orihime keek naar haar en glimlachte ." Zeg laten we proberen wat je ouders nu doen zijn ." Zeide Orihime Ichigo keek eerst vragent, maar voelde de lippen van Orihime op de haren . Dat Ichigo niet meer wist wat ze moest doen .

_OMG ik word gekust door een gast ! Ik word gekust door een gast ! _

Ichigo duwde Orihime weg, haar wangen waren vuur rood ." Stop het Orihime ." Zeide maar Orihime kuste haar opnieuw, en kneep harder in haar borsten . Ichigo kreunde ." Orihime ." Kreunde ze Orihime glimlachte ." Laten we naar jou ouders gaan ." Zeide hij en trok haar mee naar boven, toen ze bij de deur stonden . Was de deur op een kier , Ichigo zag hoe haar _vader_ in haar _moeder _ramt ." Masaki ! Harder harder ! " Schreeuwde Isshin als hij Masaki hard vast pakt, Masaki kreunde als hij klaar kwam in haar ." Isshin ! " Ichigo voelde iets nats tussen haar benen, en keek naar Orihime ." Orihime ik ga even naar W.C ." Orihime keek naar haar ." Hoezo ? " Zeide hij als hij mekte dat Ichigo hard begon te blozen ." Ik moet plassen ." Orihime glimlachte en trok haar handen weg, en voelde met zijn vingers over Ichigo vagina ." Ah ! Orihime stop ." Zeide probeerde haar weg te duwen .

Maar het lukte niet Orihime duwde haar tegen de muur, en begon te likken en te zuigen aan de clitoris ." Orihime ." Kreunde Ichigo ze voelde plots in een vinger, in een ongemakkelijke plaats ." Orihime ! " En ze voelde haar zelf klaar komen, ze keek naar Orihime die alles op zuigde ." Je smaak lekker Ichigo - Chan ." Ichigo bloosde en keek weg ." Wel jullie zijn er echt in voor ." Zeide Masaki als hij naar de twee keek ." Mijn dochter is zo schattig ." Zeide hij en trok de twee mee ." Laten we 4 eens plezier hebben . " Zeide hij verder Ichigo werd op het bed gegooid naast Isshin, die uitgeput op het bed lag ." Hier Orihime duw dat in Ichigo 's pussy ." Ichigo keek naar Masaki en Orihime, Orihime ging naar Ichigo en deed haar benen open . Ichigo keek met grote ogen als ze zag dat het een vibrator is ." Orihim wacht ik ... " Maar Orihime duwde het in haar, Masaki deed het zelfde bij Isshin . En deed het aan . Ichigo kreunde hard zoals Isshin, Isshin pakte Ichigo vast en drukte haar borsten in haar gezicht . " Wel kijk hier zo te zien is Isshin in voor een Lesbian sex ." Zeide Masaki als hij ging zitten op de stoel ." Wat vind jij hier van Orihime ." Orihime keek naar Masaki met een grijns ." Sexy en hot natuurlijk Masaki-San ." Zeide Orihime .

Ichigo kreunde als ze de vibrator tegen haar gevoeligen plekje bots, ze keek naar de borsten van Isshin . Ze nam een neppel in haar mond, en begon er aan te zuigen . " Ichigo ! " Kreunde Isshin als Ichigo aan haar neppels begon te zuigen, Ichigo ging op haar liggen en kreunden als ze haar vagina tegen Isshin 's vagina voelde . Ichigo likte en zuigde ze kneep hard in de borsten, voor dat beide mannen verrandert in vrouwen wisten . Kwamen ze klaar ." Wow wist niet dat jullie in je hadden om een Lesbian sex te doen ." Zeide Masaki als hij op stond met een stijve, Orihime had ook een stijve penis en ging naar Ichigo ." Je doet het zo goed Ichigo-Chan ." En gaf Ichigo een kus ." Nu is het tijd voor jullie beloning ." Zeide Masaki ze deden de vibrators uit, en duwde zijn penis in Isshin ." Ah ! Masaki niet zo hard ! " Riep Isshin Orihime likte Ichigo 's pussy, en stak zijn vingers er in ." Orihime ! Stop ik wil jou in mij ! " Kreunde Ichigo ." Orihime ! " Riep Ichigo als Orihime 's vingers haar gevoelige plek raakte ." Hou je klaar dan Ichigo ." Zeide Orihime en deed zijn vingers uit, en duwde zijn penis in één keer in ." Ah ! Orihime het doet pijn ." Huilde Ichigo als ze op haar rug word gelegt ." Sorry Ichigo-Chan ." En gaf Ichigo een kus en probeerde het nog eens, Ichigo kreunde harder .

" Laten we doggy style doen ." Zeide Masaki beide Isshin en Ichigo werden op hun handen en knieen gelegt, en begonnen harder te kreunen . " Masaki het voeld zo goed ! " Masaki grijnsde ." Ik weet het ! Jou Pussy voelt als de beste ! " Zeide hij Ichigo 's mond zakte open, en haar speeksel ging er uit . Als ze vergat hoe ze moest slikken, Isshin likte het open gaf haar een natte tong kus . Orihime voelde zijn einde naderen, en Masaki ook en beide kwamen klaar in de twee vrouwen .

Tijdje later

" Jullie zijn wat ! " Riep Masaki en Orihime, Ichigo en Isshin keken naar elkaar en dan naar de twee jongens ." Wel ja we zijn zwanger ."

" Hoe lang ? " Vroeg Orihime ." 2 maandjes maar ." Zeide Ichigo ." Wanneer waren jullie van plan het te vertellen ? "Vroeg Masaki die lastig keek naar Isshin ." Als de baby geboren was natuurlijk ! " Masaki werd tegen gehouden door Ichigo en Orihime ." Het zou beter een grapje zijn Isshin Kurosaki ! " Isshin lachte en begon snel weg te rennen, als Masaki vuur begon te spuwen ." Hier jij ! " Ichigo en Orihime waren alleen in de woonkamer ." Zo wil je het ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Huh ? " Ichigo gaf Orihime een knuffel ." Wil je het kind met mij samen opvoeden ? "Vroeg ze nog eens Orihime keek even naar haar, maar glimlachte en gaf haar een kus ." Ja ik wil het . " En kuste haar nog eens .

* * *

**De kinderen verschijnen in een Sequel ! Zo je moet wachten ! **

**Sorry voor de beetje verwarring, Orihime, Masaki zijn Male hier in, en Ichigo en Isshin zijn Female **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
